1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a guide device for the chocks of work rolls of a rolling stand with guides arranged in a stationary or horizontally movable manner on the inner sides of the windows of the rolling stand, where two guides arranged parallel to each other are assigned to the upper and the lower bending blocks of each side.
2. Prior Art
Examples of these types of guide devices are disclosed in DE 39 06 618 C2 and in EP 768 125 B1.
In DE 39 06 618 C2, holding pieces are provided, each of which holds two pairs of guides, where the bending blocks for the upper and lower chocks are guided on these guides. Guide tubes, bushings, or comparable elements located at the ends of the bending blocks are provided for this guidance. To prevent twisting, each bending block has a guide bore, which is also provided with a guide element.
In the solution known from EP 768 125 B1, rods or cylindrical bars are used as guides instead of tubes.